Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates generally to branch forming attachments and, more specifically, to a drainage valve pipe tap assembly for connection of a branch line to a main line without the aid of tools.
The concept of forming branch attachments to rigid and plastic tubing is known in the art. Generally, pipe saddles are fastened around a pipe so that one can connect a branch tubing to a main tubing. Attaching a branch tubing to a main tubing often requires numerous steps and sometimes it is difficult to adequately seal the junction between the branch tubing and the main tubing.
The attaching device usually comprises two parts, a tap for forming the opening in the pipe and a saddle for holding the main tubing and the branch tubing in fluid communication. In one application shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,844 a cutting tube, having an internal passage, both cuts a hole and forms a side attachment for the pipe. In the tap shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,844 a coupon or plug is cut free of the pipe and is frictionally retained within the cutting tube so as not to interfere with or block the passageway in the pipe.
In the invention shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,844 the pipe clamp or saddle comprises two identical parts that when snapped together form a threaded recess to allow a user to threadingly drive the pipe tap through the plastic pipe and position a branch pipe in fluid communication with the main tubing.
The self taping branch attachments are particularly well suited for underground irrigation systems that require in situ forming of branch lines to a main tubing, but they are also useful in other systems and other locations that use rigid, resilient or flexible tubing.
Other branching concepts pierce of the main pipe with a pointed tube. One example of such type of a tube is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,150 that shows an irrigation system that uses a probe with a tapered point that is forced though the sidewall of the main pipe. Another embodiment using a tapered point is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,972, which shows a saddle tee for an irrigation line and a stem with a tapered point that is punched through the plastic pipe. In the piercing method the tubing can be severely distorted in the region at the junction of the two pipes, which can cause leakage.
The pipe clamp used in U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,972 patent is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,855 and comprises two segments that are hinged at an intermediate point to allow the segments to spread apart and receive a pipe.
The concept of drainage valves used in underground watering systems is also known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,276 discloses a drainage valve for an underground watering system. The drainage valve includes a resilient valve member that prevents water from escaping from the underground water system under high water pressure but allows water to escape therethrough when water pressure is cut-off. U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,640 discloses a drainage valve having a non-extendable sealing member having a section that is restrained from blowout under pressure by a support surface.
The purpose of the drainage valve is to allow water to flow out of the underground pipes when the sprinkling system is shut off thereby preventing the pipes from bursting when the temperature drops below the water freezing point. This is accomplished by a resilient drain plug having a set of resilient legs, which is positioned within the interior of the drainage valve. When water is turned on, water pressure acts against the resilient drain plug causing the legs of the drainage valve to flex to provide for a fluid tight seal of the interior valve passageway to thereby block off the flow of water through the drainage valve. When water pressure is cut-off, the legs of the resilient drain plug return to their unflexed condition to thereby break the fluid tight seal and allow water stilling remaining within the drainage valve and the water pipes to escape through the drainage valve.
Generally, to install these drainage valves to a main pipeline, a user must first form a hole in the sidewall of the main pipelines by the use of a separate hole-forming tool such as a punching or cutting device. Next, the user attaches a branch line to the main line. The drainage valve is then secured to the branch line. This is often costly since the user has to purchase the separate hole-forming devices and branching attachments. It is also time consuming since the user has to perform two separate steps as well as carry these devices around from jobsite to jobsite.
The present invention is a drainage valve tap assembly that permits a worker in the field to attach a drainage valve to a pipeline while at the same time forming a branch line on the main tubing.
Briefly, the present invention is a drainage valve tap assembly comprising a hollow tap body having a first end and a second end. Attached to the first end of the hollow tap body is a branch-forming member. Attached to the second end of the hollow tap is a handle having a hollow interior. Secured to the hollow tap body is a drainage valve. In one embodiment the drainage valve is integral with the tap to permit the simultaneous attachment of the drainage valve to a main pipeline and the formation of a branch-line.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,181,131 is a U-bolt pipe saddle with an extra piece required between the main and branch tubing to secure the fit;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,211 shows a device with a cutting needle for forming a hole in a pipe;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,434 shows an irrigation nozzle with a hollow point that is inserted through an opening in the pipe;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,724 shows a similar tap a tap with a needlepoint and a side port for tapping into the side of a sealed plastic bag;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,792 shows a tapping tee and valve;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,758 shows a refrigerator service valve that uses a hollow point that is cut at an angle to insert through a pipe;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,715 shows a tap with a needlepoint and a side port for tapping into the side of a sealed plastic bag;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,176 is a pipe saddle, which does not specify a method for creating the hole for the branch tubing;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,150 is a pipe saddle not suited for high-pressure or high-wear situations;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,937 shows a drip irrigation system, which includes a saddle and sharp pointed tube for extending through a pipe;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,732 shows a quick fitting that is forced through the wall of the tubing;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,265 is a pipe saddle requiring four steps and four different parts as well as a sealing ring;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,855 shows a pipe clamp having hinged portions for securing around a pipe;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,189 is a metal pipe saddle requiring a cutting tool to make a branch hole, and another device to reseal the hole;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,844 shows a two-step branch forming attachment with a cutter for cutting a coupon from a main pipe;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,177 shows a saddle for mounting around a tube;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,640 shows a drainage valve for use in pressure systems; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,527 shows a drainage valve modifiable for use under different water pressures.